1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to radio communication systems and components, and related methods. More particularly the present invention is directed to antenna arrays for wireless communication networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Background Information
Modern wireless antenna implementations generally include a plurality of radiating elements that may be arranged to provide a desired radiated (and received) signal beamwidth and azimuth scan angle. For an omni-directional antenna it is desirable to achieve a near uniform beamwidth that exhibits a minimum variation over 360 degrees of coverage. Differing from highly directional antennas an omni-directional antenna beamwidth is preferably near constant in azimuth. Such antennas provide equal signal coverage about them which is useful in certain wireless applications.
Consequently, there is a need for an antenna array having wide operating bandwidth while providing 360 degrees of azimuth coverage.